


The Company I Keep

by exquisitelymorose



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, and thats that, lusting, so many goddamn names Mary Jesus, well they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitelymorose/pseuds/exquisitelymorose
Summary: “Oh! Zelda.” Mary sounded as surprised as Zelda felt to find herself in the walls of a mortal high school on any given day.But then a smile came across her wicked painted lips and the redhead felt thatthing. The one that had lingered since she’d met the other woman, a sensation she couldn’t exactly put her finger on. It was absolute contempt in equal part with a shocking desire.





	The Company I Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sabrina fiction and it was much lighter than I thought but it's all I had in me. Leave your comments, witches. It fuels my fire and surely you want to see more of these two?

Splitting a life between, well, two lives was proving to be more difficult than the Spellman’s had originally considered. Zelda had never been one to involve herself in Sabrina’s mortal affairs. When it came to the everyday nuances of life outside the coven for their niece, she simply couldn’t be bothered. Besides, the job was much better left to Aunt Hilda whose sunnier disposition left a better impression on the people of Greendale. But here they were, trying to maintain the delicate balance of Sabrina’s two lives and Hilda had the audacity to get a job? As if raising their niece hadn’t become a 24 hour, around the clock career in itself.

“They just need to see one of you Aunt Zee, really. My grades aren’t even slipping. Everything is fine but they’re not going to take my word for my absences.”

“Can’t Ms. Wardwell take care of it?”

Zelda blew the smoke from her painted lips incredulously. What good was it to have a witch on the inside, protecting Sabrina, if she couldn’t care for even the most trivial matters?

“Don’t you think that would seem suspicious?”

Sabrina kept her eyes trained on her aunt. She needed her to surrender or she’d be walking on broken glass at Baxter High. Without backup she’d add another layer of complication to an already tricky and tangled existence. Zelda’s eyebrow raised gently, cigarette finding her mouth once more. At least she looked to be considering it.

“Fine, Sabrina,” the smoke curled from her lips, “as you wish.”

The young blonde let out a long sigh of relief, “thank you, Aunt Zelda. You’re a lifesaver.”

The only thing the redhead could find an appreciation for in the walls of Baxter High was the colouring. As her heels clicked along the cheap linoleum, she allowed herself to be thankful for the dim lighting and the dark walls though she couldn’t think too hard about the lingering smell of hormonal teenagers. It all felt so crass and _normal_. She stroked the fur around her shoulders and put it out of her mind as she reached the office of one, George Hawthorne.

“Ms. Spellman?” His voice reached Zelda’s ears, an edge of surprise and perhaps her favourite, a little fear. “I was expecting... the other Spellman.”

“She was otherwise engaged.”

“Sure, sure,” he said a little nervously as he reached to pile the papers strewn across the desk, “take a seat.”

“No, thank you. I don’t think we’ll be that long.”

“Oh. Well I was going to call in Ms. Wardwell if you had the time. As I’m sure you know, she and Sabrina are quite close and I thought she could provide some insight as to how these absences have affected Sabrina.”

“It’s my understanding that they haven’t.”

“Well maybe not on paper bu-”

“Mr. Hawthorne, when Sabrina leaves Baxter High what’s on paper will be the only thing of importance to her future.” 

The lie nearly burned her tongue. As far as she was concerned, Sabrina could drop out tomorrow and she’d be better for it. A small sound left his mouth, somewhere between an anxious chuckle and a disbelieving scoff.

“Really, Ms. Spellman, it will just be a few minutes of your time.”

She looked on with a stare that was nothing short of a challenge, jaw clenched, as he dialled what was likely Ms. Wardwell’s extension. After placing the phone back in it’s basket they remained in the thick silence, his eyes never meeting hers as hers bore holes into his lacklustre suit jacket.  
Just as she was sure he was about to loosen his tie under her impenetrable eyes, Ms. Wardwell waltzed in in a flurry, a slight tornado with that reckless feeling energy that surrounded her.

“You needed to see me?” Her words came breathlessly and before Zelda could take her in she caught something else. The unmistakable animalistic gaze of a mortal man. His eyes swept the admittedly stunning frame of the dark haired women, tongue nearly hanging from his mouth. It was all Zelda could do not to laugh and spit in his face.

“Yes, Ms. Wardwell. I have Zelda Spellman here to discuss Sabrina’s absences. I thought you might have something to contribute to the conversation.”

It was only then that Mary seemed to notice her standing just slightly behind the door frame.

“Oh! Zelda.” Mary sounded as surprised as Zelda felt to find herself in the walls of a mortal high school on any given day. 

But then a smile came across her wicked painted lips and the red head felt that _thing_. The one that had lingered since she’d met the other woman, a sensation she couldn’t exactly put her finger on. It was absolute contempt in equal part with a shocking desire. Mary turned back to Mr. Hawthorne, all pointed shoulders and curious eyes.

“How can I help?”

“Well Sabrina has been racking up a considerable amount of absences and we’re concerned about how this will affect her final grades.”

“Oh? I’m not sure they will, Mr. Hawthorne. In fact, Sabrina is one of my best students?”

At that, Zelda raised her palm, eyebrows speaking more than words. Precisely.

“Yes but we have a policy-”

Zelda’s mouth finally opened, words clipped and stern, “and I’m sure that policy is in place to look after the wellbeing of the students. But as it seems were all aware, Sabrina is performing wonderfully.”

The two women simply looked to the principal, expectant and irritated. What a maddening waste of time. Words seemed to fail him.

“So that’s it then?” came Mary’s bright, chipper reply.

“Well I guess if Zelda is willing to sign off on her nieces absences that’s all we can do.”

“Marvelous.” Zelda’s tone was flat as she took the few steps toward his desk. Surely she couldn’t control her visible wince as she reached for the pen he offered to sign the slip. As soon as the last “n” was looped she was turned on her heel. 

“Ms. Wardwell?” Both Zelda and Mary who were moving toward the door came to a halt at his words. “Perhaps you could stay back so we can discuss further?”

Their eyes met briefly as they both looked over their shoulders toward him. A hot flash of anger gripped at Zelda's stomach though she wasn’t sure from where it came. From the suggestion that he speak about her family or from the way his unwanted stare seemed to beckon Mary. If it was the latter, she told herself, her possessive streak was merely born from the bond of sisterhood. Two witches unified in a mutual hatred for mortal men. Yes, sure, that was it. 

“My niece is not a topic of debate, Mr. Hawthorne. And she will not be spoken about without myself or her aunt Hilda present. Now we’ve all said what needs to be said and I believe that is that on the matter.”

“Excuse me, Ms. Spellman but a private meeting with a member of my faculty is not-”

“I’d like,” Mary started loudly, voice breaking over top of his, eyes set in a warning, “to see Ms. Spellman out. If I have time at the end of classes I will see you then.”

Marys eyes never left his as she twisted the handle and opened the door to the hallway. She waited for Zelda’s heels to click past and out before turning herself away and into the hallway.<

She was met by Zelda’s vexed eyes, her arms crossed, hands nearly shaking in anger. “Odious man,” she spat. 

“Now, now,” the brunette ran a hand down Zelda’s arm, much to the surprise of the red head who could do nothing but stand and watch as the fingers dragged down the fabric of her overcoat, “he is quite repulsive but harmless. As mortals seem to be.”

“Ghastly waste of time at the very least,” she finally said with less strength than she’d meant as the fingers brushed away and back to Marys side. 

She hated the small flutter in her belly as the other woman flashed her that grin and turned down the hall, enticing her to follow the short length to the door. Satan help me, she thought as she tried to tear her eyes from the black line up the back of Marys stockings.

Marys voice floated over her shoulder, “at some point you learn to tune them out. It’s nothing more than an annoying buzz to me now.”

“I don’t know how you could. These mortal men, something about them can just be so wretched, it’s like their voices are amplified. Unescapable. Its why I can hardly stand to leave the mortuary.” Zelda wanted to stop speaking even as the words left her mouth. Why such admittances? This was no place and no person to be vulnerable with. 

“Well I certainly don’t spend any spare time with them.”

At that, they met the front doors. Finally. 

“Wise choice.”

Mary pushed the door open, holding it back for Zelda to step through but first she spoke, “even warlocks can be hideous. It seems they’re unable to escape the male ego as well.” 

Zelda merely raised an eyebrow in agreeance as she moved to step past Mary and out the door. It was then, as she stepped directly into the other woman's space, merely trying to pass, that the brunettes breath hit her ear in a whisper.

“It’s why I much prefer the company of women.”


End file.
